businessanalystfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectramind
Training Program for the IIBA™ CBAP™ Certification examination (BABOK®-Ver 1.6) Training Program for the IIBA™ CBAP™ Certification Examination (BABOK®-Ver 1.6) Spectramind Solutions is a Charter Endorsed Education Provider (EEP) of the International Institute of Business Analysts (IIBA) Course Overview & Objective Spectramind’s IIBA™ CBAP™ Exam Preparation Offerings Spectramindsolutions a consulting and learning solutions company focused on knowledge transfer education and services for business, management and information technology professionals, today announces its expansive line of IIBA™ CBAP™ exam preparation offerings for Business Analysts. As an Endorsed Education Provider (EEP) for the IIBA™ and in response to their client requirements to have their Business Analysts achieve IIBA™ CBAP™ certification, SPECTRAMIND has supplemented their Business Analysis curriculum and services with products to support Business Analysts in preparing for the IIBA™ CBAP™ certification exam. SPECTRAMIND's suite of products include: A 2-day "Fast Track to IIBA™ Certification" course An online "CBAP™ Exam Simulation & Question Bank", and "CBAP™ Study Aid Flash Cards" SPECTRAMIND's, "Fast Track to IIBA™ Certification" course was designed by CBAP™'s to prepare participants for the exam by providing tools, exercises and a simulated test bank of questions that will enhance retention and recall of content from the Business Analysis Body Of Knowledge (BABOK™). "SPECTRAMIND's CBAP™ facilitators will guide you through the course with test taking strategies and assistance in comprehension and interpretation of the tasks & techniques of the BABOK™. We guarantee your success!," You will also earn CDU and PDU credits for this course and it is available both for public enrollment and privately, at your location. Public enrollment offerings are aligned with the dates and locations of the IIBA™ scheduled CBAP™ exams in 2008-2009. The SPECTRAMIND "CBAP™ Exam Simulation & Question Bank" is included in the course or may be purchased as a separate product. This online bank of questions and simulated exam provides key practice components to test knowledge and focus limited study time to properly prepare for the exam. "Based on the Business Analysis Body of Knowledge (BABOK™), SPECTRAMIND has prepared over 500 sample questions to enhance your preparation for the exam and provide that critical studying step - practice," To further enhance your preparation for the exam, SPECTRAMIND provides "CBAP™ Study Aid Flash Cards". This Study Aid consists of 150 Flash Cards that will walk you through the IIBA™ BABOK™ highlighting the most important key concepts. The activity of reading and then writing certain information is a proven memory enhancement technique and once filled in, the flash-fill cards then serve as excellent reference materials. Business Analysts who have taken advantage of these offerings have complemented SPECTRAMIND (see our website for more details). All Business Analysts who have been Spectramindepted to sit for the IIBA™ CBAP™ exam should consider SPECTRAMIND's preparation offerings. For further detail or to register for any of these offerings, please visit SPECTRAMIND at www.Spectramindsolutions.com. To view the IIBA™'s CBAP™ exam schedule for 2008-2009 or for FAQ's pertaining to the exam itself, please visit the IIBA™ web site at www.theiiba.org. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Who should attend? • Entry-level IT Business Analysts • Self-taught IT Business Analysts wanting to fill in the gaps and put all the pieces together • Systems Analysts and programmers interested in expanding their role into the business area • IT Project Managers with responsibility for business analysis -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Topics Covered 1. What is Business Analysis? 2. Enterprise Analysis – Defining the problem 3. Requirements Planning and Management – Defining the process 4. Requirements Elicitation – Gathering Information 5. Requirements Analysis and Documentation – Defining the Solution Model 6. Requirements Communication – Ensuring Stakeholder involvement 7. Solution Assessment and Validation – Supporting the Balance of the Product Life Cycle 8. UML modeling and prototyping (Rational Rose, Visio, Erwin, Visual paradigm, Enterprise Architect) with case studies and templates. 9. Project management (procurement management, Risk management, proposal writing) with case studies and templates. 10. SDLC (Traditional methodologies and Agile methodologies) models, Quality standards (ISO, CMMI) and Testing (Manual and Automation) with case studies and templates. 11. Different domains introductions (Telecom, Banking, E-Gov, Travel and hospitality, Health care, BPO,Engineering services). 12. Requirement gathering tools (Rational Requisitepro, Caliber RM, TopTeam) Practical Application Sessions 1. Design and facilitate a Requirements-Gathering session 2. Developing Use Cases and a Use Case Diagram 3. Create a Business Process model 4. Creation of Business Requirement Document, UAT Test Plan 5. Hands on experience in Rational Requisite Pro, MS Visio ,Rational Rose and Visual Paradigm 6. An Model IIBA Exam to evaluate where you stand. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Delivery Method • Training is designed as Highly Illustrative, interactive and is covered with extensive practical experience. • More emphasis on discussions and queries. • Includes useful templates and infrastructures for implementing Project Management. • Case study material, exercises and appropriate handouts for extra reading/knowledge will be provided. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Training Takeaways • UML tools Software • CBA exam question Bank • Case study, Training Material, Hand outs for extra reading / knowledge -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Registration Details Course Fee: Single Nomination: 400$ Course Dates, Venue & Timings: Sl.No. State City Batch-1-Dates Batch-1-Dates Batch-2-Dates Batch-2-Dates Batch-3-Dates Batch-3-Dates Batch-4-Dates Batch-4-Dates Venue 1 AP Hyderabad 7-Sept 8-Sept 1-Oct 2-Oct 28-Oct 29-Oct 25-Nov 26-Nov Flat no 417,Annapurna Block,Aditya Enclave,Ameerpet,Hyderabad-500016 Tel: (040) 64568797 2 DELHI New Delhi 10-Sept 11-Sept 4-Oct 5-Oct 1-Nov 2-Nov 1-Dec 2-Dec New Delhi 3 KARNATAKA Bangalore 22-Sept 23-Sept 7-Oct 8-Oct 4-Nov 5-Nov 4-Dec 5-Dec DBS business center , Cunningham road (near to : Indian Express),shivajinagar,Bangalore 4 KERALA Cochin 16-Sept 17-Sept 10-Oct 11-Oct 7-Nov 8-Nov 7-Dec 8-Dec Ernakulam 5 MAHARASHTRA Mumbai 19-Sept 20-Sept 13-Oct 14-Oct 10-Nov 11-Nov 10-Dec 11-Dec Mumbai 6 MAHARASHTRA Pune 16-Oct 17-Oct 13-Nov 14-Nov 13-Dec 14-Dec Hadapsar 7 TAMILNADU Chennai 25-Sept 26-Sept 19-Oct 20-Oct 16-Nov 17-Nov 16-Dec 17-Dec Chennai 8 WEST BENGAL Calcutta 28-Sept 29-Sept 22-Oct 23-Oct 19-Nov 20-Nov 19-Dec 20-Dec Kolkata 9 NCR Region Noida 4-Sept 5-Sept 25-Oct 26-Oct 22-Nov 23-Nov 22-Dec 23-Dec NOIDA Kindly register for the courses in your cities at least 2 days in advance. Timings: 0900 - 2100 hrs Book online :http://www.acteva.com/booking.cfm?bevaid=166958 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Online / Instructor Led Training Program for the IIBA™ CBAP™ Certification examination (BABOK®-Ver 1.6) Contact Details: Mr. Vijay- INDIA , HYDERABAD Phone: 040-6456 8797 Mobile: 0 94400 89341 Mr Vijay - UK , LONDON Mobile : 07503587379 Register Online: info@spectramindsolutions.com Email: vijaycsqapmp@yahoo.co.in Yahoo chat: vijaycsqapmp Google chat/Skype chat/AOL chat/ICQ chat: tiptopten2000 http://spectramindsolutions.com